


Good Feet

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Foot Massage, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Fanfic of fanfic.  Inspired by the magnificent fic Swords and Slippers, Kylo takes a little time to attend to his lover's feet.  After all, ballet is grueling business.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCrackedKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrackedKatana/gifts).



> I would like to sincerely thank [crackedverbosity](http://crackedverbosity.tumblr.com/) for giving permission to play in her AU with this tribute to her masterpiece. Her Hux and Kylo are among my favorites!

“My first instructor said I had good feet,” Hux admits as Kylo slowly removes his socks.  They sit across from one another on Kylo’s living room floor.  He’d been caught stretching his legs on the floor after a long day and his ever-curious partner immediately reached for his feet with intent to explore them.  Torn between apprehension and a warm rush of comfort at the intimate gesture, Hux let his left foot settle in Kylo’s lap.

 

“They’re beautiful,” Kylo says, running a finger gently over the arch while Hux’s ticklish foot squirms in his grasp.  “Sorry,” he adds, but he’s grinning.  

 

“Beautiful?” Hux wrinkles his nose as he takes in the ugly callous on his first metatarsal.  Good feet couldn’t protect any dancer from the rough treatment they would endure over the years.  And that was nothing compared to the torture of pointe shoes.  He wasn’t sure how women endured it.

 

“Yeah,” Kylo replied, making a fist and rubbing the knuckles against the plantar fasciitis with such skill that Hux had to bite his lip around a moan.  “That good, huh?”

 

“You’re quite adept at this,” Hux confesses.  “I admit that I’m impressed.”  He notes with amusement that Kylo’s playlist includes the second suite from Prokofiev’s “Romeo and Juliet” when it begins faintly in the background.  He arches a brow but says nothing.  

 

“You’ve got some tough callouses.”  

 

“Yes, well.”  Those thick layers of dead skin cushion his foot from impact and he’s never been ashamed of them.  But he peers at Kylo’s face regardless, searching for a hint of disgust.   Dark eyes meet his and crinkle with a smile.

 

“I’m sure they’re beneficial.  We should do this in a hot bath sometime.  I bet a soak and a massage would be nice after a performance, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Hux says, unable to keep from smiling in return.  A soak in cold water is part of his routine but sharing a sensual bath with Kylo would be a treat too good to resist.  His partner scoots a little closer, setting Hux’s heel on his shoulder and taking the other foot in his hands.  It receives the same treatment, a slow removal of the sock and a playful tickle followed by a firm massage.”

 

“I think I’m in love with your feet,” Kylo says so bluntly that Hux dips his head and laughs.

 

“What a ridiculous thing to say.”

 

“No, really.  I love the way they arch.  I love your toes.  They’re… endearing.”  It’s Kylo’s turn to look away, fixing his gaze resolutely on the foot in his lap as he pinches Hux’s big toe.  He reaches up to stroke the underside of Hux’s calf.  “I love how delicate your feet are.  Delicate but strong, just like you.”

 

Hux reaches out to touch Kylo’s face and suddenly his legs are settled around Kylo’s waist as he’s pulled into that welcoming lap.  Kisses pass between them as naturally as breath, growing in intensity.  Before long he’s being enveloped in those enviable arms while one large hand kneads at his foot.  It’s an awkward angle for Kylo, reaching behind his back, but his touch is so fervent that Hux can only surrender to it.  

 

“I want to be the only one permitted to touch your feet,” he growls against Hux’s ear.

 

“I think it’s safe to say we’re at that point.”  The dancer cannot help but blush at the implications, however.

 

“I want to pamper them as often as I like.”

 

“Oh, very well.” Hux nibbles on plush lips and nips at his nose affectionately.

 

“Bren…” Kylo says, and then he cannot say anything for Hux cuts him off at the source, no longer content with teasing kisses when their mouths can say so much more when they’re sealed together; sharing a secret just for them.

 

“As long as you don’t come at me with a pumice stone you can do whatever you like with my feet,” Hux says when a space opens up between them.  “I rather like being touched there when I’m comfortable with the one doing the touching.”

 

“And tickled?” Kylo asks, imploring as his fingers find a stray sole and flit against it.

 

“When I’m in the mood for it.”  Hux can’t suppress a titter at the attention.  “And if you must, you utter brute.”

 

“I like the way you wiggle.”  Kylo murmurs against his cheek.  “I like finding your sensitive spots and I’m feeling just a little protective of these perfect little feet.”  

 

“That makes two of us,” the dancer quips, “and they are hardly _little_.  Your hands are simply massive.”  Kylo only kisses his forehead, an oddly tender gesture that makes Hux feel as though he wouldn’t be able to push himself off the floor if he tried.

 

“You might take me to bed and treat me to some more of that acupressure you’re so skilled at.  It’s good for feet too, isn’t it?”

 

“Very.”  Kylo lifts Hux’s foot and plants on a kiss on the inside of his ankle.  A tingling warmth spreads the length of Hux’s leg and sparks something in his belly-- unexpected but very much welcome.  

 

“It requires a firm but gentle hand.  You need someone who isn’t afraid to dig deep.  Someone you trust to take care of you.”

 

“Do I?”  Hux smirks.  He has a feeling they aren’t talking about acupressure anymore.

 

When he’s lifted in capable arms he doesn’t even put up a half-hearted fight.


End file.
